En las ruinas, leyendas de Equestria
by Nightdark Sparkle
Summary: Esta es una historia acerca del descrubrimiemto de unas misteriosas ruinas al norte de Equestria
1. Preambulo

In the ruins

Por Nightdark Sparkle

La guerra del sol y la luna. Primera parte. Preámbulo

Hace miles de años durante la creación de este mundo las deidades del sol y la luna pelearon por el control del cielo y de la vida, estos eran los ancestros de las princesas Luna y Celestia, y por tanto de toda la civilización de Equestria.

Solamente se sabe de su existencia por las ruinas de esa civilización enterradas en un lugar lejano de Equestria. Aquí narrare algunas historias que se mencionan en las ruinas de una civilización previa a la actual Equestria.

Antes de Celestia y Luna ya habían existido seres que controlaban el sol y la luna. Estos seres eran considerados dioses y eran respetados y amados por todos. Signo de que la armonía era parte de este mundo los dioses del sol y la luna jamás habían peleado por controlar el astro de su compañero(a), a excepción de Coyolxauhqui y Huitzilopochtli. Estos seres eran semejantes a Celestia y a Luna, es decir eran alicornios

Durante ese periodo del mundo las tres razas de ponies (Unicornios, Pegasos y ponies de tierra) vivían en paz y armonía sin necesidad de los elementos de la armonía, cabe destacar que en ese tiempo no existían los terribles enemigos de la paz que hay en este tiempo tales como Nightmare Moon, Discord, la reina Chrysalis, etc.

Aunque debo mencionar que posteriormente Discord termino aquel periodo de paz en el mundo, en el ya conocido periodo de Discordia en Equestria

En ese tiempo los dioses no eran inmortales tales como lo son en esta era, ellos vivían por largo tiempo, llegaban a vivir miles de años en los que controlaban su respectivo astro, hasta que al morir pasaban su poder a un nuevo "dios"

Hubo varias parejas que controlaron el sol y la luna antes que Celestia y Luna respectivamente, aunque solo mencionare las principales parejas, algunos eran hermanos, otros eran esposos y algunos no tenían parentesco entre sí

Cabe destacar la primera pareja Artemisa y Apolo, eran hermanos. Eran hijos del primer Dios real en el mundo pero por una rebeldía en contra de él, les quito el derecho a la inmortalidad haciéndolos mortales. Artemisa controlaba la luna y su hermano Apolo controlaba el sol. Ellos temían que al morir no hubiera alguien que controlara los astros por ellos, pero su padre les hizo una promesa, él les prometió encontrar a alguien que los sustituyera al morir. Vivieron por treinta y cinco mil años, el periodo más largo de todos, los demás dioses solo llegaron a vivir veinte mil años en promedio. No dejaron descendencia en el mundo, por tanto no hay nadie con "sangre divina" en el mundo, excepto Celestia y Luna

La tercera pareja fue Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu controlaba el sol y Tsukuyomi la luna. Lo que caracterizó ese periodo fue que en aquel tiempo se hizo habitable la tierra por animales, y claro por ponies. Durante los dos periodos anteriores el sol y la luna brillaban al mismo tiempo y la tierra era muy árida, solo crecía hierba en periodos cortos gracias a las lluvias. Se podría decir que en ese tiempo las nubes tenían la función de la noche, la función de dejar descansar la tierra. Lo que ellos hicieron fue pelear, no se sabe bien el motivo de la pelea, pero en el momento en que Amaterasu dejó a su hermano solo en el cielo, se hizo la noche, posteriormente Tsukuyomi dejo el cielo y su hermana volvió arriba. Vieron que esto era bueno para la tierra y decidieron iluminar el cielo en determinados periodos de tiempo. Y de esta manera la tierra se hizo habitable y se crearon el día y la noche. Pronto salieron de las cuevas donde se ocultaban todos los seres animales. Y también en ese periodo se crearon las estaciones del año: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno

La décima pareja de dioses eran Coyolxauhqui y su hermano Huitzilopochtli. Cuenta la leyenda que antes del nacimiento de Huitzilopochtli, sus hermanos (las estrellas) y Coyolxauhqui decidieron matar a su madre, y así evitar el nacimiento del sol. Este hecho marcaría un hito en la historia, es la primera vez en que una deidad desea el control entero de su astro todo el tiempo, tal como sucedería con Nightmare Moon varios miles de años después. Como se sabe Huitzilopochtli derroto a sus hermanos el día de su nacimiento, y así siguieron con lo establecido por Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y por sus antecesores.

La décimo tercera pareja fue la formada por Allah y su esposa, una diosa solar cuyo nombre fue borrado de la tablilla de su descripción. Ese periodo fue el de mayor aparición de estrellas en el cielo nocturno, se decía que las hijas de Allah eran esas estrellas

Y así fue como se fueron comprendiendo varios aspectos previos al tiempo actual. Finalmente en esas ruinas fueron encontradas unas tablillas en perfecto estado, estas narraban la historia de la 25ª. Pareja de dioses, también decía que esta pareja fue la última que gobernó el sol y la luna antes que los unicornios durante el periodo de Discord (o el periodo de discordia)

Continuará…

Bueno esta es la primera entrega de Legends of Equestria, espero que les haya gustado, por si no lo han notado he puesto algo de la mitología griega, japonesa, azteca y preislámica en esta historia. Y por cierto, quien encontró las tablillas describiendo a esos dioses era nada más y nada menos que Spike.

De lo que tratará el próximo capitulo es como es que Spike llega a esas ruinas, lo que encuentra en ellas y lo que dicen las ultimas tablillas que encontró


	2. Descubrimiento

In the ruins

Por Nightdark Sparkle

La guerra del sol y la luna. Segunda parte.

Descubrimiento

Un plácido día en el palacio del imperio de cristal, la princesa Twilight Sparkle recibió una noticia de parte de la princesa Celestia, obviamente la recibió Spike, su fiel ayudante. Esta nota hablaba acerca del descubrimiento de unas ruinas al norte de Equestria. Incluso decía que esas ruinas no habían sido descubiertas apenas hace una semana. Decía que se presentara de inmediato en su palacio en Canterlot para decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Inmediatamente termino de leer la nota, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y su fiel ayudante Spike partieron a Canterlot, la capital de Equestria para discutir el asunto con la Princesa Celestia. En cuanto llegaron a la estación de tren en Canterlot Twilight uso un hechizo de tele transporte para llegar lo más rápido posible a la entrada del castillo. Una vez que llegaron un guardia hizo el anuncio de que la princesa Twilight había llegado.

-Princesa hemos llegado tan rápido como pudimos- dijo Twilight un poco apresurada, -Que bien que has llegado- dijo la princesa Celestia –Ahora les diré de lo que se trata todo esto, pues en la nota solo escribí sobre el asunto en general. Bueno sobre las ruinas sabemos muy poco, no sabemos a qué civilización corresponden, posiblemente son las ruinas de un templo dedicado al sol y a la luna en una era previa a la actual, en lo particular yo sabía que antes de nosotras, me refiero a mí y a mi hermana Luna, había una especie de "dioses" que controlaban el sol y la luna y así se pudo crear una civilización previa a la actual. Así que lo que les voy a pedir es que vayan a esas ruinas e investiguen todo acerca de lo que hay dentro, incluso si pueden crear notas y dibujos acerca de eso se los agradecería mucho- dijo Celestia - También he buscado en libros en la biblioteca de Canterlot y no existen registros sobre esa civilización. Solo existe un libro sobre la caída del Imperio y la gran crisis de Discorde, por si quieres leerlo Twilight- Dijo la princesa Luna –Gracias, lo leeré cuanto antes princesa- Dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Inmediatamente al terminar la audiencia con las princesas de Equestria, Twilight y Spike se dirigieron a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que le había recomendado la princesa Luna. El libro se titulaba: "Historia antigua de Equestria y sus alrededores". Dicho libro tenía una cubierta de color verde oscuro y sus hojas estaban amarillentas, como la mayoría de los libros viejos. Cuando abrió el libro se dio cuenta de que le faltaban hojas, y que la mayoría de las hojas estaban tachadas y rayadas, como si alguien no quisiera que supieran que decían esas páginas. Las últimas páginas son las que estaban en buen estado, a diferencia del resto del libro. Cita textual de lo que decía el libro sobre el último imperio y la aparición de Discord. Cuando los últimos dioses murieron a causa de sus diferencias, los unicornios de todo el imperio decidieron tomar el asunto en sus cascos así que cada día cuando se suponía que debía amanecer todos los unicornios se reunían en una colina al oriente del imperio y desde ahí con todo su poder concentrado hacían ascender al sol, mientras que al atardecer hacían lo mismo pero en una colina al poniente del imperio para hacer descender al sol y subir la luna a la bóveda celeste. Los pegasos de todo el imperio se encargaban del clima, ellos decidían si llovía, si nevaba o hacia un día soleado dependiendo de la estación del año en que se encontraban. Mientras los ponies de tierra labraban la tierra y producían alimento para todos. Entonces unos años después de implementado ese régimen apareció en la tierra una criatura, un draconeqqus que tomo el control de todo en esa tierra, el nombre de ese draconeqqus era Discord, pues causo caos y discordia entre sus habitantes…

- Si ya conozco el desenlace de esa historia, la misma princesa Celestia nos la conto cuando tuvimos que enfrentar a Discord - Dijo Twilight Sparkle –bueno ya vámonos a ver esas ruinas Spike-dijo Twilight a su ayudante dragón – ¿eh? Ah sí, ya vámonos- dijo Spike un poco distraído, pues en ese momento se estaba comiendo un rubí.

- En efecto, ya leí el libro, pero noté que le faltaban páginas, muchas páginas estaban rayadas con tinta y rasgadas con grandes garras, ¿sabe usted algo al respecto Princesa Luna?- dijo Twilight a la princesa Luna - Bien lo poco que se es que cuando Discord despertó de su sueño pétreo de las primeras cosas que hizo fue ir a la biblioteca, buscar ese libro y destruirlo, pero por suerte la bibliotecaria lo detuvo antes de destruir el libro por completo, así que supongo que Discord destruyo parcialmente el libro-dijo la princesa luna como respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente formulada por Twilight. –enviaremos guardias y a los que realizaron la expedición anterior con ustedes Twilight y Spike, contamos con su apoyo en esto- Dijo la princesa Celestia a Twilight y Spike –Creo prudente princesa Celestia que solo enviara a un solo miembro de la anterior expedición con nosotros, y que la escolta de la guardia real solo nos lleve a las ruinas y regrese a Canterlot- Dijo Twilight a la princesa Celestia – de acuerdo, se hará como ustedes decidan – dijo Celestia a Twilight Sparkle

Al día siguiente partieron hacia la región norte de Equestria la princesa Twilight Sparkle, Spike el dragón, Nightdark Dusk, un Pegaso miembro de la expedición anterior y la escolta de la guardia real de Canterlot. – Es un honor conocerla su majestad – dijo Nightdark Dusk a Twilight – el honor es mío sr. Dusk – respondió Twilight amablemente a su nuevo acompañante – por favor llámeme Nightdark si no le molesta – de acuerdo Nightdark. Usted puede llamarme solamente Twilight, por cierto le presento a Spike, mi ayudante dragón – mucho gusto en conocerlo Spike – dijo Nightdark - el gusto es mío sr Nightdark – respondió el dragón sin mucho afán.

El territorio norteño de Equestria es nevado, la entrada se localizaba cerca de una montaña. Los arqueólogos e investigadores que llegaron por primera vez, entre ellos Nightdark, habían colocado una roca gigante cerca de la entrada. Nightdark es investigador de innovación en la fábrica de clima en Cloudsdale, pero fue llamado a la investigación por sus conocimientos sobre datación del tiempo, cosa fuera de lo normal en los pegasos. El padre de Nightdark era unicornio y su madre era pegaso, así que no hay de que sorprenderse de sus conocimientos.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada la escolta de la guardia real de Canterlot fue de vuelta a la ciudad, mientras que el equipo de exploración se adentro en las ruinas. En el acceso había tirada en el suelo de lo que parecia un templo-palacio una estatua en honor a Discord, a la cual le faltaba la cabeza y la cola. Posteriormente entraron en lo que parecía la habitación principal, en las paredes se hallaban veinticinco lunas y soles dibujados, acomodados en parejas, excepto la última, en la última pareja se veía una línea que dividia el sol de la luna. También bajo cada pareja sol-luna había una serie de tablillas. –Spike, toma nota de lo que dicen las tablillas y envíaselas a la princesa Celestia - Dijo Twilight al pequeño dragón que hizo su trabajo lo mejor que pudo. Por cierto las tablillas estaban escritas en el lenguaje moderno así que no hubo demasiado trabajo en traducirlas y escribir las notas acerca de ellas. Respecto a la ultima pareja y su particular diseño no se encontraron las tablillas en esa habitación, sino que Nightdark las encontró justamente debajo de la estatua de Discord, estas eran alrededor de unas 15, a diferencia de las tablillas de las otras parejas que solo eran unas 10 a lo mucho

Continuará…

Segunda parte, cargada el 19 de julio de 2013, por favor dejen sus reviews y esas cosas, próximo capítulo el 26 de julio


	3. Parte de guerra, Artemis 1a parte

La guerra del sol y la luna. Tercera parte.

Parte de guerra. Artemis

Carta de relación sobre las ruinas al norte de Equestria. Redactada Por Spike el dragón por orden de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Querida Princesa Celestia, al llegar a las ruinas los guardias regresaron al palacio tal como lo pidió Twilight, espero que hayan regresado con bien. Respecto a lo que encontramos al ingresar al templo-palacio fue una estatua que al parecer era en honor a Discord, a la cual le faltaban la cabeza y la cola. Después entramos a la habitación principal, en la cual se hallaban en las paredes veinticinco parejas de dibujos del sol y la luna, debajo de cada pareja había una serie de tablillas, en las cuales narraban la historia de cada pareja, excepto de la vigésimo quinta. Las tablillas correspondientes a la vigésimo quinta pareja se hallaron al pie de la estatua de Discord. A continuación una pequeña relación de las parejas respecto a la información de sus tablillas:

Sol- Luna

1°: Apolo- Artemisa

2°: Sól- Máni

3°: Amaterasu -Tsukuyomi

4°: _ _

5°: Helios- Selene

6°: _ _

7°: Ra- Tot

8°: Apolo II- Diana

9°: Inti -Quilla

10°: Huitzilopochtli- Coyolxauhqui

11 °: _ _

12°: Kinich Ahau- Ixchel

13°: _ Allah

14°: _ _

15°: El- Astarte

16°: _ _

17°: Xué- Chía

18°: _ _

19°: Savitra- Soma

20°: _ _

21°: Tonatiuh- Tezcatlipoca

22°: _ _

23°: Malakbel- Aglibol

24°: _ _

Nota. En la vigésimo quinta pareja aparecen escritos en un sistema de escritura diferente

25°: АПОЛОНИЯ- АРТЕМИС

(Apoloniya (Apolonia))- (Artemis)

También en la misma habitación se halla el dibujo de unos lobos comiéndose al sol y a la luna. Posteriormente se halló en las tablillas correspondientes a la segunda pareja el origen de estos lobos, sus nombres eran Sköll y Hati. Estos lobos se comían a los dioses al morir. Sköll se comía a los dioses solares y Hati a los lunares. También narra acerca de su búsqueda de los cadáveres de la primera pareja, a la cual también devoraron. Sobre el final que sufrirán los lobos también lo narran dichas tablillas. Cuenta que al final de la primera gran era las estrellas descenderán del cielo y en la caída los lobos resultaran heridos de muerte, entonces estos huirán al templo y se ocultaran, pero de nada servirá porque morirán en el interior del templo, pero antes de morir regurgitaran a todos los cadáveres. Entonces los dioses tendrían por fin el descanso eterno y a partir de ese momento se les llamaría "ancestros"

También se menciona una nación de dragones que surgiría hacia el final de la primera gran era. Dominaran una lejana región del mundo y en poco tiempo intentaran conquistar la tierra de los ponis, todo esto para gloria de su fuerza, ya que serán las criaturas más grandes sobre la tierra. Entonces surgirá la segunda gran era y dos hermanas (aquí llamadas las dos hermanas eternas, porque según los escritos ellas tendrán la eternidad, cosa que los ancestros no tuvieron) detendrán la invasión de los dragones. –vaya, eso significa que existe una nación donde la mayoría son dragones, quisiera visitar esa nación –dijo Spike emocionado,-bueno, mejor vuelvo a la carta.-

Aquí comienzo a narrar la historia de Artemis y Apolonia.

Quien escribe esto, Artemis, príncipe de la noche y controlador del astro lunar y amante de Apolonia, princesa del día y controladora del astro solar. Esta historia trata sobre como empecé a ser el dios de la luna y de lo decepcionado que estoy de Apolonia. El día en que murió Aglibol, el anterior dios de la luna me llego un mensaje en el que decía que yo era su sucesor, y que yo era el último de la primera gran era. Yo me sentí un poco triste por saber que era el último dios lunar de la era, pero acepte gustoso. De inmediato llegue al palacio, que a partir de ese momento sería mi residencia permanente. Como también Malakbel había muerto y sido devorado por Sköll llego al palacio una joven muy hermosa de nombre Apolonia. Al día siguiente habíamos sido anunciados como nuevos gobernantes. Como yo era algunos años mayor que Apolonia consideraba incorrectos mis sentimientos hacia ella, entonces decidí dejar eso para un momento en el futuro. En los primeros años no había ocurrido prácticamente nada fuera de lo normal, bueno al menos por las noches no ocurría nada.

Una noche después de 200 años de iniciado mi gobierno decidí declararle mis sentimientos a Apolonia, con quien por cierto ya tenía una relación bastante sólida, ella confiaba en mí y yo en ella…

-Entonces me acerque a ella y le dije, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento Apolonia?- Dijo Nightdark, quien estaba poseído por el espíritu de Artemis.

Entonces Spike soltó la pluma de su garra y comenzó a gritar-¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a escribir Nightdark?-

Nightdark volvió en si por un momento y le dijo a Spike – El espíritu de Artemis me está controlando, ¡ayúdame por favor! Llama a la princesa Twilight-

- bien veré que puedo hacer por ti Nightdark- dijo Spike un poco preocupado, mientras Artemis volvía a hablar atraves de Nightdark.

–Claro Artemis, puedes decirme lo que sea, respondió mi amada-

-¿Qué pasa aquí Spike?- Pregunto Twilight al dragón, mientras veía a Nightdark hablar solo. En ese momento Artemis volteo a ver a Twilight y dijo

-¡Oh por los ancestros, un alicornio!, dime ¿Eres una de las hermanas eternas?

- No se quienes sean esas hermanas a quien te refieres, pero te ordeno que dejes el cuerpo de ese pegaso ahora- dijo Twilight molesta

–Perdóname por mi comportamiento, debí presentarme primero, mi nombre es Artemis, príncipe de la noche, ¿y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y soy princesa de Equestria-

-¿Así que nombraron Equestria a esta tierra las hermanas eternas eh?, en mi reinado no tenía nombre, solo la tierra de los dragones tenía nombre, se llama Ikaruga, cuando yo morí hace miles de años los hijos del rey de Ikaruga Izanagi, de quien se presume que es creador de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi peleaban por el gobierno del reino, pero eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es si conoces o no a las hermanas eternas- dijo Artemis

- si te refieres a las princesas Celestia y Luna como las hermanas eternas, si las conozco- respondió Twilight

-llévame con ellas, te lo suplico, tengo que conocerlas, tanto a Celestia como a mi sucesora, la princesa Luna, además creo que ellas me ayudaran a encontrar el eterno descanso- pidió el espíritu de Artemis

-No, no te llevare con ellas hasta que me digas porque sigues aquí- Dijo Twilight

-Es muy simple saber porque sigo en este mundo, cuando morí el lobo Hati no encontró mi cadáver, y al llegar el fin de la era no fui escupido por el lobo, así que aún no hallo el eterno descanso y no me he reunido con los ancestros. Además estaba ayudando a tu pequeño amigo dragón a redactar esa carta, ¿verdad dragón?- respondió Artemis

-Mi nombre es Spike, no dragón- respondió Spike molesto por la actitud de Artemis (nótese el odio de Artemis hacia los dragones)

-bien, también debo contar lo que hice en la guerra contra Apolonia, y no solo ella me gano, sino que me envió a la luna por mil años, vuelve a empezar a anotar Spike- Ordeno Artemis a Spike

Continuara…

En ese momento cuando Artemis poseyó a Nightdark, el mismo empezó a narrar su historia, por cierto la Princesa Luna no fue la primera en ser exiliada a la luna, sino que el primero en exiliarse a la luna fue Artemis, quien sabe que sorpresas aparecerán en la historia de Artemis, próximo capítulo el 2 de agosto, por favor dejen sus reviews y agradezco a aquellos que siguen mi historia


	4. Parte de guerra, Artemis 2a parte

La guerra del sol y la luna. Tercera parte.

Parte de guerra II. Artemis

Quien escribe esto, Artemis, príncipe de la noche y controlador del astro lunar, continua con la narración de su historia.

En ese momento me anime a decirle lo que sentía por ella desde hace 200 años, curiosamente ese día ocurrio un eclipse solar. Entonces le dije que la amaba, que me hacia muy feliz estar a su lado, aunque sabia que al final de mis días este mundo seria diferente.

Después de que le hice esa declaración a Apolonia, ella se quedo impresionada, pues no se lo esperaba. Se quedo pensando por largo rato acerca de eso. Al final me dijo: pero si ya estamos juntos, creo que el destino nos unio por algo, las cosas no pasan solo por pasar. Además yo amo a otro potro, no puedo amarte de la misma manera en que tu me amas.

Entonces termino el eclipse, yo me retire a mi habitación en el palacio hasta que el día acabara y comenzara mi labor de nuevo. Esa noche mientras veía a todos dormir en sus hogares, me puse a pensar a que potro se referia Apolonia, ¿tal vez era una estrella del cielo?, o tal vez era alguien de allí abajo, en la tierra. No lo supe en ese momento, hasta que un día al amanecer cuendo me retiraba a descansar vi a un poni unicornio acercarse al templo, mas exactamente al área de Apolonia, baje de inmediato al templo, y al verme salio a todo galope hacia la ciudad. Entonces ella comenzó a subir al sol a la bóveda celeste.

Antes de que el sol subiera a su máximo esplendor me acerque a preguntarle: ¿Quién ese unicornio que se acerco a tu área del templo?

A lo cual ella me respondio: se llama Star Dust, y es aquel a quien yo amo

Entonces me sentí un tanto triste y descepcionado, me fui a descansar a mi área del templo, me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que ella me había dicho, ¿Qué tendrá ese Star Dust que no tenga yo?, según yo pude ver en los sueños de Apolonia decía que tenia una mirada encantadora, y no se que otras cosas. Porque también vigilaba los sueños de cada poni de la tierra, incluyendo a Apolonia

Al caer la tarde desperté en mi habitación todo asustado por lo que vi en un sueño. Ese día soñé que una criatura parte poni, parte león y demás criaturas invadia este mundo, infundia el miedo y el caos en cada poni, en ponis de tierra, en unicornios y en pegasos también. (esa criatura es Discord)

Después de eso permaneci frustrado por varios miles de años, hasta que ocurrio otro eclipse solar. Según yo creía los sentimientos de Apolonia hacia mi no habian cambiado, he incluso llegue a pensar que me odiaba.

Entonces bajo del cielo y se acerco tímidamente hacia mi. Me pregunto si aun la amaba como hace 5000 años. En ese momento me quede petrificado, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ese Star Dust? Supongo esta muerto, los unicornios viven poco a comparación con los alicornios, unos 100 años, por mucho 120 años.

Entonces le repondi que si, aun la amaba como hace 5000 años. Después ella me respondio: los últimos 4970 años he estado buscando a alguien a quien amar desde que murió Star Dust, y ese alguien eres tu Artemis, yo te amo, simplemente que no supe valorar tus sentimientos desde el principio.

De antemano yo sabia que solo estaba llenando un vacio en el corazón de Apolonia, que solo era su distracción hasta que ella encontrara a alguien mas amable, mas lindo y demás cosas que le gustan a ella. Pero acepte, no tenia mas que aprovechar ahora la oportunidad de amarla.

El amor que yo sentía de ella era muy frio, casi no sentía sus caricias, en pocas palabras era un amor vacio. Además eramos muy diferentes, a ella le gustaba el verano y a mi el invierno, yo preferia la escritura y ella el dibujo y la pintura.

Varios miles de años después de que dijo que me amaba decidi dejarla en secreto, pues note una noche que empezó a soñar con un potro pegaso,y dejo de soñarme.

También desde ese día soñaba que Apolonia y ese potro me arrancaban el corazón del pecho, lo arrojaban a un barranco en la frontera con la nación de los dragones, llamado barranco de Samsara, mientras que el lobo Hati se comia mi cadáver y ese potro se convertia en el nuevo dios lunar, le salía un cuerno en la cabeza como todo alicornio y detrás de él veía a la criatura caotica (Discord)

Una noche de invierno mientras Apolonia soñaba a su amado entre a su sueño causando una pesadilla. En esa pesadilla me apareci muerto, carcomido por los gusanos como un zombi, ella uso su poder para detenerme, pero no sirvió de nada, pues mi objetivo no era ella, sino ese pegaso a quien amaba, lo mate de una embestida con mi cuerno. Entonces Apolonia despertó aterrada ante esa escena tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, en su habitación había una nota en la que estaba escrita la frase "Vete de aquí" escrita con tinta roja, entonces baje del cielo y con los ojos completamente rojos repeti la frase de la nota "¡Vete de aquí!". Ella llamo a sus guardias, pero no respondían porque los hice caer en un sueño muy profundo. Gritando desesperada salio huyendo hacia el poniente, a la nación de los dragones

En ese momento los dragones hibernaban, así que ella tuvo que esperar a la primavera para pedir apoyo a la nación de Ikaruga.

Y de esa manera empezó la guerra contra el sol. Yo tome el poder de ambos astros, yo era el único controlador del cielo, me sentía invencible en ese momento, al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado.

Comencé a reunir recursos contra los dragones y contra Apolonia, ya no faltaba mucho para la primera batalla de esta guerra, la primavera estaba cerca, a una semana de distancia.

El primer dia de la primavera del año 20000 de mi reinado los dragones despertaron de su sueño invernal como cada año, mientras en Rennes le Chateau, capital del reino de los dragones la princesa Apolonia solicita apoyo al rey Izanagi para derrotar a Artemis "el paranoico", titulo dado por Izanagi al dios lunar por su actitud hacia su reino y hacia Apolonia.

La primera batalla ocurrio en la segunda semana de primavera, en un paramo inhóspito llamado "el paramo del Yomi" por su parecido con esa región del inframundo. Las tropas del rey Izanagi y la princesa Apolonia superaban en numero a las de Artemis, unas 10000 tropas, pero desconocían el campo de batalla, esta era una ventaja para el dios lunar, quien ya conocía el terreno de la batalla. Esta batalla culmino con la victoria del bando lunar y 4000 bajas en el ejercito de Ikaruga, la mayoría propinadas por lo escabroso del terreno.

El ejercito draconiano se replegó hacia su frontera, mientras que el ejercito lunar avanzaba hacia territorio de Ikaruga, atravesando el barranco de Samsara.

La siguiente batalla seria en la llanura de Samsara, territorio dominado por Artemis. En esta batalla la ventaja numérica la tendría Artemis, ya que a su ejercito se sumo el del rey Haggard, rey de los changeling, con 20000 tropas mas la artillería proporcinada por el mismo Haggard. Mientras que en el bando de Ikaruga tenían 10000 tropas incluyendo las tropas de apoyo de Apolonia que llegaron del territorio de Artemis. Pero las tropas de Haggard y Artemis no conocían el terreno, por lo cual la derrota seria suya. Esta batalla se prolongo por varios meses, hasta bien entrado el verano, en el que la llanura se convirtió en pantano con las primeras lluvias. Artemis y su ejercito se replegaron hacia Ukraina, en su propio territorio. Dando por derrotado al ejercito lunar, Apolonia e Izanagi avanzaron de nuevo hacia el paramo de Yomi sin que se les presentara mayor resistencia.

Avanzaron a un territorio en control de Artemis llamado Ukraina, donde el ejercito lunar les ofrecio resistencia. Este lugar era boscoso y montañoso, por lo cual los dragones usaron su aliento de fuego para incendiar el bosque.

Apolonia avanzaba rápido sobre el territorio, en 4 meses lograron avanzar al bosque de Valhalla cerca de la capital Asgard, fundada por la diosa Sól y el dios Máni en el segundo reino

Artemis trato de replegarse en Asgard, lo cual funciono muy bien porque ya había llegado el invierno, así que los dragones se replegaron a Ikaruga en Rennes le Chateau, dejando guarniciones en Kiev, la capital de Ukraina , en el bosque de Valhalla, en Yomi y en Samsara.

Apolonia pidió tregua en invierno, a lo cual accedió Artemis si quitaban la guarnición del bosque de Valhalla. Y se dio una tregua durante el invierno

-vaya, ¿así que esta es la historia de porque odias a los dragones eh?- inquirio Spike malicioso hacia Nightdark (aun dominado por Artemis)

-si, por su culpa perdi mi imperio, habia avanzado hasta Samsara, pero al final me retire a Asgard, malditos dragones, por eso los odio- dijo Artemis molesto a traves de su medium Nightdark

-bueno, pero no te enojes conmigo, que yo no te derrote, dicelo a mis ancestros dragones- dijo Spike

-dejen de pelear ustedes dos, deberias descansar Spike, deja que yo termine de escribir la carta a la princesa- dijo la princesa Twlight Sparkle

-de acuerdo, descansare un poco, ya me duele la garra de tanto escribir-dijo Spike cansado de tanto escribir

Continuara...

bien, ahora he puesto el cuarto capitulo, no me culpen, es que ahora estoy inspirado, por cierto he puesto parte de esta historia en el pasado del reino de los dragones, tomado del famoso fanfiction "la impredecible magia del amor" (busquenlo no sean flojos, debe estar aquí)


	5. Parte de guerra, Apolonia y el exilio

La guerra del sol y la luna. Quinta parte.

Parte de guerra III. Apolonia y el exilio

-Bien, hasta que alguien de mi raza va a escribir lo que sucedió en esa guerra- Dijo Artemis a Twilight

-ahora, continua con tu historia Artemis, ¿o no quieres ver a las hermanas eternas?-dijo Twilight Sparkle

-Bueno, es que en realidad ya no recuerdo mucho después de la retirada de las tropas de Apolonia hacia Kiev- dijo Artemis

-copiare lo que dicen las tablillas al respecto- dijo Twilight

En ese momento Nightdark comenzó a transformarse en un alicornio, tal como lo era Artemis en su era de gloria, al parecer el pobre pegaso se replegó al fondo de su mente, donde permaneció oculto hasta el final de la narración, y durante la visita al palacio en Canterlot.

Nightdark se transformo en una criatura semejante a Nightmare Moon, pero más masculino, del mismo color de cuero y la crin de estrellas, su magia se había debilitado por los largos años que ha pasado

Ahora ya no era Nightdark, si no que era Artemis "el paranoico", en ese momento Twilight encontró la tablilla sobre la narración de la guerra.

Durante el invierno Apolonia se estableció en Kiev, la capital del territorio de Ukraina, los habitantes de Ukraina ofrecieron su apoyo a Apolonia para ganar la guerra contra Artemis "el paranoico". Durante la tregua los dragones se enterraron bajo tierra para resistir las bajas temperaturas del invierno, mientras que las tropas de Apolonia preparaban armas para el asedio a Asgard en la primavera.

Mientras que en Asgard Artemis preparaba lo que parece la defensa final de la ciudad, antes de ser derrotados por el ejército de Ikaruga. El dios de la luna envió espías a Kiev para ver cómo eran las armas de Apolonia y cuál sería su estrategia para el contrataque.

Los espías fueron detenidos en la ladera este del bosque de Kiev por soldados de Ikaruga (Unicornios para ser precisos)

La guerra llevaba un año de iniciada cuando la ofensiva de Ikaruga avanzo de nuevo hacia el bosque de Valhalla, donde encontraron un batallón de infantería changeling y una tropa de 5000 unicornios y pegasos del ejercito lunar, al cual aplastaron sin mucho problema, excepto contra la infantería changeling, la cual se transformó en dragones, esto hizo las cosas un poco difíciles para el ejército draconiano, pero los dragones aliados de Apolonia usaron el punto débil de los changeling a su favor, gracias a ello pudieron avanzar hacia Asgard.

En Asgard Artemis dirigía la defensa de la ciudad, pero resulto ineficiente, pues cientos de soldados de Ikaruga dejaban caer objetos sobre la ciudad a modo de bombas.

Solamente pudo detener a los soldados de a pie, pues la fuerza aérea era muy poderosa, con decir que solo derribaron a un solo dragón en la operación de defensa. La guerra estaba perdida para Artemis, y su temor del potro que lo asesinaría estaba casi confirmado, entraron en el palacio Apolonia y su amado, seguidos por Izanagi el rey de Ikaruga y Belial, comandante del ejército de Ikaruga.

Belial tomo a Artemis por las alas y lo encadeno en una jaula, posteriormente se dio por concluida la primera guerra solar-lunar de la historia, llevándose prisionero a Artemis a Rennes le Chateau, donde el tribunal de guerra lo condenó a muerte. Entonces Apolonia intercedió por Artemis para que su condena fuera menos dura.

La condena se redujo a mil azotes y exilio, en ese entonces el condenado tenía derecho a escoger el sitio de su exilio, Artemis escogió la luna

Los dragones creyeron que estaba loco por escoger la luna como sitio de exilio, pero así se hizo, primero lo hicieron azotar con látigos de hierro candente, su piel quedo marcada con el hierro ardiente, era tan ardiente que al momento de azotarle la zona de su ala izquierda, esta se le cayó al suelo, los dragones tomaron su ala como trofeo de guerra, después los mismos dragones le construyeron un ala mecánica muy rudimentaria, pero al menos funciona para lo que fue creada, dijo Quetzalcóatl, hijo de Izanagi, creador del ala mecánica.

Posteriormente llamaron a Apolonia a Rennes le Chateau para que ella ejecutara el exilio, recito el hechizo de exilio, y Artemis salió disparado hacia el astro lunar

Durante mil años Apolonia gobierna con prudencia y sabiduría sobre el reino al lado de su amado, quien no se convirtió en alicornio como decía el sueño de Artemis. La guerra termino e Izanagi se retiró junto con Belial y su ejército a Rennes le Chateau, ella les agradeció que le hayan ayudado a derrotar a Artemis. En forma de agradecimiento Apolonia les otorga el páramo de Yomi también como compensación de la primera derrota sufrida, extendiendo sus fronteras más allá del barranco de Samsara.

Después de la derrota Apolonia ordena la expulsión de todos los habitantes de Asgard hacia Kiev, capital provisional del reino, mientras se realizaban trabajos de reconstrucción en la capital original. Estos trabajos duran alrededor de 1 año

Como era de esperarse su esposo murió unos 70 años después de casarse un hermoso día de otoño en Kiev (¿Dato irrelevante?)

-Ya empecé a recordar cosas de mi exilio en la luna- dijo Artemis

-recuerdo haber llegado a la luna hace mucho tiempo, mi ala mecánica funcionaba bastante bien, por ello debo agradecer a Quetzalcóatl que me hiciera ese favor. ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, me volví loco por estar mil años en soledad allá arriba, aun podía escuchar los gritos de los dragones durante el juicio en mi contra. Bien, ¿Cómo declaran al acusado del crimen de invadir Ikaruga, de asesinato en tercer grado al reino, de violar las leyes naturales sobre el control del día y la noche?, todos al unísono gritaron ¡CULPABLE!, el veredicto final por favor honorables miembros del jurado. Este jurado de guerra encuentra culpable de los crímenes que se le imputan a Artemis "el paranoico", y como castigo ejemplar su condena es pena de muerte-

-para mi suerte Apolonia llego a "salvar" mi vida, gracias a ella solo fui azotado, perdí mi ala y fui exiliado a la luna mil años, pero nada más, al menos no me mataron-

-los siguientes mil años fueron tan aburridos que casi me suicidaba, pero un hechizo de Apolonia evito que me suicidara en cualquier situación. Tantos que construí una ciudad en el lado oculto de la luna, la nombre Selenia, en honor a todos mis ancestros lunares, tales eran mis alucinaciones que veía a mis ancestros habitar la ciudad que les construí, los últimos quinientos años los pase pensando en mi venganza, mi magia se tornó tan poderosa que mi ser se transformó en otra persona, decidí ya no llamarme Artemis, sino que me cambie el nombre a Nightray Dark, el oscuro rayo de la noche. De la arena lunar di vida a criaturas semejantes a los changeling, se podían transformar en lo que yo les ordenara, con otro hechizo les hice indestructibles, ni el fuego de los dragones ni los hechizos de Apolonia los detendrían. Solo me quedaba esperar a que el hechizo de exilio caducara, lo cual hizo la primera noche del invierno del milésimo año de mi exilio.-

-al caer la noche, todos en Asgard se reunían para el festival de invierno, el cual yo solía presidir, pero como todos sabían Apolonia lo presidia desde hace mil años. Al llegar la media noche descendí de la luna en silencio, junto con mi ejército, todos disfrutaban el festival. Nadie se esperaba mi llegada. Cuando Apolonia dio el discurso de apertura del festival aparecí como una sombra tras el público que la escuchaba. ¡ATENCION TODOS, ESTE FESTIVAL SE CANCELA POR ORDEN MIA, NIGHTRAY DARK, SEÑOR DE LAS SOMBRAS!-

-todos salieron aterrados de la explanada del palacio de Asgard, menos Apolonia, quien se preparaba a combatir contra mí. Detente ahora Artemis, aun estas a tiempo, dijo Apolonia tratando de detenerme. No, mi nombre no es Artemis, soy Nightray Dark, mi derrota hace mil años no la he olvidado, es algo por lo que no te perdonare, amada mía, lo dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro-

- en ese momento me sentí muy fuerte, ordene a mis soldados lunares que destruyeran la ciudad, menos el palacio, en menos de lo que amanecía Asgard desapareció, menos el palacio. Apolonia observaba aterrada la escena, trato de huir de nuevo hacia Ikaruga, pero esta vez no cometí ese error, y la encerré en el palacio de Asgard, bueno, lo que quedaba de Asgard.-

-cuando yo y mis tropas llegamos a Kiev en Ukraina algo en mi ser se detuvo, me paralice al entrar a la ciudad, caí al suelo y mis soldados se deshicieron, quedando solo el polvo lunar del que estaban hechos. Para mi suerte Izanagi había muerto y sus hijos heredaron el reino, además era invierno y seguían dormidos en su sueño invernal.-

-La diosa solar se apareció en Kiev y me tomo por las alas, después uso un hechizo para devolverme mi forma original. Entonces desperté de lo que parecía un sueño, era yo de nuevo, volvimos a Asgard juntos, cuando pensaba disculparme por lo sucedido por la noche ella me tapo el hocico, luego se acercó y me beso, fue el mejor beso que ella me haya dado en todos esos años, esta vez parecía que ella si estaba enamorada de mí. Me separe de ella y le dije, ¿Apolonia, esto es un sueño, o aún sigo en la luna exiliado?, ella me respondió, claro que no tontito, no es un sueño es la realidad, yo en verdad te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón Artemis, quiero estar junto a ti lo que resta de la era. Y de la nada ocurrió otro eclipse.-

-yo también quiero estar junto a ti, mi amada Apolonia, no quería hacer eso, creo que fue la venganza lo que me movió a regresar, no te preocupes, he perdonado lo que paso hace mil años. Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón Apolonia-…

-Apolonia y yo reconstruimos Asgard en menos de un mes, nos casamos en la primavera del año siguiente, pero no les quiero arruinar la historia de nuestro amor, así que les contare el resto de la historia en otra ocasión, además ya es tarde y me dio sueño- dijo Artemis a Twilight Sparkle

-tienes razón Artemis, ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir un poco-dijo Twilight al antiguo príncipe de la noche

Artemis (Nightdark), Twilight y Spike salieron de las ruinas, en la base de una montaña levantaron unas tiendas de campaña para dormir esa noche, estaba cayendo la noche cuando Artemis trato de lanzar un rayo para levantar la luna, pero la luna fue subida por la princesa Luna antes de que Artemis lanzara el rayo

-recuerda Artemis, ya no eres el dios de la luna- le dijo Twilight a Artemis, quien la miro un poco triste

-Está bien, eso ya lo sé, pero aun extraño a mi amada Apolonia, sin ella no podía haber vuelto a ser yo de nuevo-respondió Artemis.

**Bueno, esta es la quinta parte de "En las ruinas" aun falta narrar la historia del amor de Apolonia y Artemis y el fin de la primera era  
espero que les haya gustado mi historia, ademas recuerden, solo es un fanfic, disfrutenlo n_n**

**dejen sus reviews y de antemano agradezco a aquellos que siguen mi historia, mientras escribo el siguiente episodio de esta historia**


	6. Liebe

La guerra del sol y la luna. Sexta parte.

Liebe (amor)

Amaneció al tercer día en la expedición a las ruinas, a lo lejos en Canterlot la princesa Celestia ya había subido el sol a su lugar en la bóveda celeste. Mientras los protagonistas de esta historia apenas despertaban, Artemis veía el horizonte. Comenzó a hacer memoria de lo ocurrido después de regresar en si posteriormente al exilio en la luna.

Lo que pocos saben es que los dioses lunares conocían una técnica mnemónica para recordar todo, incluso les hayan borrado la mente antes o hayan pasado miles de años como en el caso de Artemis. En la actualidad se le llama psiconautica a esa técnica, incluso se especula que la princesa Luna sepa esa técnica.

Además los dioses y diosas solares poseen una poderosa magia física, mucho más fuerte que la de los dioses lunares, pero su desventaja ante estos es que los dioses lunares pueden controlar la mente, y por tanto los sueños y anhelos del ser que controlen.

-Para empezar había destruido Selenia antes de regresar a la tierra, ordené a mis soldados destruir todo, para que no quedara rastro de que alguien había estado ahí antes, tan solo dejé mi ala mecánica y una huella de casco-.

-Después de haberme casado con Apolonia muchas cosas cambiaron en ese sitio que llaman Equestria. Para empezar habían ratificado el tratado de paz con Ikaruga, el cual fue firmado por primera vez hace mil años. Así que no ocurriría otra guerra ecuestre-draconiana en mucho tiempo-.

-también la separación dada por Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi se respetaba a rajatabla, no podíamos vernos durante la realización de nuestras labores, así que la próxima vez que la vería sería en el próximo eclipse, es decir en 100 años más-.

-emprendí una larga espera de cien años, no tan larga como mi exilio en la luna. Pero en verdad deseaba poseerla, que ella finalmente era mía-

-¿saben a lo que me refiero?-pregunto Artemis un poco avergonzado por escandalizar a la joven princesa y al dragón

-Si, ya se, coito, relaciones sexuales, "hacer el amor", etc. He leído libros acerca de ese tema- respondió la princesa Twilight sin tardar demasiado, mientras que Spike ni siquiera había oído la pregunta ya que había ido a buscar algo de comer, curiosamente encontró en una sala del antiguo palacio un montón de joyas: diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros, obsidiana. Era el paraíso para él

-y así pasaron cien largos años, más largos que aquellos mil en el exilio. En esta ocasión sabía que esperar traería dulces recompensas. Mientras tanto yo seguía en mi papel de vigilante de los sueños, incluso me di a mí mismo el título de "Onironauta" o Navegante de sueños. Por supuesto que vigilaba que nadie se entrometiera en mi relación con Apolonia. Esta vez era verdadero el amor que ella sentía por mí, así que no tenia de que preocuparme-

-una noche faltando cincuenta años para el eclipse tuve una noticia no muy grata. Apolonia y yo habíamos oído hablar sobre dos familias que vigilaban el transcurso del tiempo: Los Sonnejäger y los Mondjäger. Esa noche me solicito audiencia el jefe de los Mondjäger: Darkuss Mondjäger. Lo recibí en el salón principal del palacio. Me habló sobre el Rägnarok, el fin de la era. Dijo: "Su majestad, el Rägnarok está cerca, los Sonnejäger y nosotros, sus humildes servidores hemos visto surgir a la bestia del fin en el sur del mundo, a partir de su surgimiento faltan 150 años para el fin de esta era, no queda más que esperar el fin. Durante estos 150 años la bestia da vueltas alrededor del mundo, buscando alimento, solo estará en el sur devorando el mar y algunas islas deshabitadas, incluyendo el continente de los humanos, pero solo se limita a comer la tierra, recursos naturales, y los seres que habitan el mar".-

-al día siguiente Apolonia me dejo una nota en mi habitación.- Artemis saca un pergamino de su casco y se lo da a Twilight

-¿podrías leerlo por mí por favor? Me siento cansado, a veces el poder mental cansa más rápido que el poder físico- le pidió Artemis a Twilight

-eh? Claro, sería un honor leer un documento antiguo- Respondió Twilight

"La jefa de los Sonnejäger, Solaria Sonnejäger me visito por la mañana, dijo que el Rägnarok ocurrirá en 150 años, estoy un poco preocupada, pero ese es nuestro destino. Desearía que estuvieras a mi lado, Artemis. Deseo que ya sea el eclipse.

Te amo Artemis, nunca lo olvides."

-de hecho, he guardado cada nota que ella me dejo en mi habitación por 200 años, pero esa era la más trascendental, por eso la guardaba en mi casco. En mi antigua habitación hay una caja de madera, ahí están todas las demás notas-

-como mencione anteriormente esta vez Apolonia no me estaba mintiendo, era tan real el amor que ella tenía por mí que cuando entraba a sus sueños podía verla ansiosa por verme. Incluso debo decir que creamos un mundo ideal en su mundo onírico, de los sueños pues, solo le podía dedicar una hora a ese mundo, pues no podía dejar de lado mis obligaciones como dios de la noche. Una hora en el mundo real es como una semana en el mundo onírico de segundo nivel, y en el tercer nivel aumenta a un año en ese mundo.-

-¿y cómo hicieron para no volverse locos después de años en ese mundo?-Pregunto Twilight un tanto desconcertada

-eso fue un poco difícil, implante en su mente la idea de que ese no era el mundo real, sino que en el primer nivel de sueño ya está cerca de la realidad-respondió Artemis

-bueno continuando con mi relato- dijo el ex príncipe de la noche -logramos construir un mundo dentro de nuestras mentes, pero eso no es lo importante, sino lo que logramos en la realidad-

-Finalmente había llegado el día más esperado de los últimos mil años de mi existencia, ese día le entregue todo mi amor con pasión a mi amada esposa- Dijo Artemis emocionado, como si apenas hubiera sucedido ayer.

-y bien, cuéntanos… ¿qué hicieron esa tarde del eclipse?- Pregunto Twilight curiosa por saber de alguien que ya había tenido relaciones

-pues… cosas-dijo Artemis sonrojado –está bien, les contare sobre lo que hicimos esa tarde, pero no lo puedo decir en voz alta, ni siquiera en susurros. Tengo una idea, regresen en una semana aquí y también traigan a una de las hermanas eternas, para que me ayuden a encontrar el eterno descanso-

-y que vas a hacer durante una semana aquí encerrado Artemis- pregunto Twilight

-pues escribiré cartas acerca de lo que ocurrió desde ese día hasta el Rägnarok, solo puedo decirte que de nuestra unión nació nuestra única hija, su nombre era Nox, nació siendo una pony de tierra, ignoro porque nació así, yo esperaba que fuese unicornio o pegaso, pero supongo que fue deseo de los ancestros que naciera así.

¿De casualidad tendrás tinta, pluma y pergaminos extra entre tus cosas Twilight?-pregunto Artemis

-claro, siempre cargo con extra de todo, traigo 20 rollos de pergamino, 15 frascos de tinta y 10 plumas de más. ¿Quieres algunos para tus cartas?- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-por supuesto que sí, todos mis pergaminos e instrumentos de escritura se perdieron durante el Rägnarok- acepto Artemis con una sonrisa

Entonces Twilight le dejo varias cosas, entre estos 15 pergaminos, 10 frascos de tinta y 5 plumas, además de todas las provisiones de comida, aproximadamente durarían una semanas

-vamos Spike, tenemos que volver a Canterlot a mostrar nuestros hallazgos-le dijo Twilight a Spike

-Entonces nos vemos en una semana, solo no mates de hambre a Nightdark ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Twilight a tono de broma

-no te preocupes, Nightdark estará bien, no lo matare de hambre-le respondió Artemis

Entonces Spike escribió una nota a la princesa Celestia para que enviara a alguien a traerlos de vuelta a Canterlot

En cuestión de minutos una escolta real llego al acceso de las ruinas, Spike y Twilight abordaron el carruaje y regresaron a Canterlot en unas horas

Las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado Twilight, se habían retrasado tres meses debido a los reales deberes de Twilight como princesa de Equestria. Como era de suponerse a Artemis se le acabaron las provisiones de alimento, así que a una semana de que se acabara la comida recibió una carta de Twilight, autorizándole a salir al pueblo más cercano a comprar comida con el tesoro de las ruinas, además le explico que volvería a las ruinas de Asgard en tres meses, trayendo consigo a la princesa Luna

Hola personas que han leido mi creación y que han seguido la historia, bien, este es el sexto capitulo de In the ruins leyendas de Equestria. se preguntaran ¿Porque el escritor se ha tardado en publicar el siguiente capitulo?. Bien pues hay una explicacion, o mejor dicho, una serie de explicaciones para este asunto  
1.- Mi equipo me fue retirado todo el mes de agosto y septiembre, asi que pues, no pude escribir nada, y en papel me da flojera  
3.- Estoy en semana de examenes  
2.- tuve algunos problemas con respecto a la creatividad, pues no sabia que escribir, pero hace algunos dias ese asunto se resolvio, y pues aqui estamos  
Así que les agradezco que hayan esperado este capitulo, y espero publicar un nuevo capitulo lo mas rápido posible

Tambien agradezco a la persona que me presto su OC para dar seguimiento a la historia, si lees esto te informo que tu OC sera la hija de Artemis y Apolonia, y tendrá un lugar importante en el Rägnarok y tambien con los humanos, ¿les he dicho que habia humanos en esa tierra antes de ser nombrada Equestria?

Atte. Nightdark S.


End file.
